


После шторма

by bfcure



Category: The Escape Artist
Genre: Angst, Coda, F/M, Family Drama, Gen, do not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure
Summary: У всего есть цена. Иногда она оказывается непомерно высокой.
Relationships: Kate Burton/Will Burton, Will Burton & Jamie Burton
Kudos: 1





	После шторма

**Author's Note:**

> пост!канон

С моря дует холодный ветер, щиплет за нос и за уши. Костёр трещит, плюётся огнём — сухих дров им найти не удалось. Уилл расправляет китайский фонарь и протягивает его Джейми:

— Держи. Вот так.

Суёт в огонь палку и, когда она вспыхивает, как факел, поджигает фитиль.

— Можешь отпускать, сынок.

Фонарь медленно поднимается в вечернее небо. Джейми молча прижимается к боку Уилла, и тот обнимает его одной рукой и думает о Кейт. Он хочет помнить, как они смеялись над одними и теми же глупыми шутками, как страсть шампанским бурлила внутри, как щемило от нежности сердце, но каждую ночь, во сне, он снова и снова поскальзывается на луже её крови, и она пачкает его пальто, рубашку и лицо. С правой ладони Уилла не сходят следы зубов — он впивается в неё, чтобы своим криком не испугать Джейми, которому наконец перестали сниться кошмары. Говорят, у детей гибкая психика. Дай бог, чтобы это было так.

Уилл поправляет сбившуюся набок шапку сына и вновь переводит взгляд на крошечный огонёк в небесах. Правосудие — странная штука. Фойл, убивший его жену и признанный невиновным, мёртв. А Уилла освободили в зале суда, как он и предполагал. Конечно, «не доказано» это хуже, чем «не виновен». Но лучше, чем девять лет в тюрьме. На самом деле Уиллу сильно повезло: «не доказано» — это чисто шотландский способ сказать «ты сделал это, но мы не можем доказать, как ты это провернул» или «возможно, ты не виновен, но точно никто не знает». В английском суде такое не прокатило бы. Да здравствуют шотландцы.

Конечно, Мэгги Гарднер обо всём догадалась. Уилл гадал, что она собиралась предпринять: сдать его полиции или начать шантажировать. Однако она не учла два фактора: друзья русского братка были очень благодарны Уиллу за спасение своего «кореша» и на все её вопросы ответили гордым молчанием, а тело Фойла кремировали, поэтому эксгумацию нельзя было провести при всём желании. Как она это назвала, «идеальное преступление»? Уилл многое бы отдал, чтобы всё сложилось иначе. Почему, когда ему дали папку с делом Фойла, обвиняемого в жестоком убийстве Сандры Маллинс, он не отказался его представлять? «Простите, сэр, даже ежу понятно, что эту девушку убил он. Я не защищаю маньяков». Но. Но. Уилл Бёртон не проиграл ни одного суда. Ему пророчили прекрасное будущее. Он был первым и не мог позволить себе стать вторым. Мэгги Гарднер наступала ему на пятки. Казалось, они оба забыли, что решали судьбы живых людей, а не играли в кёрлинг или в морской бой. Они слишком увлеклись противостоянием и риторикой, а за все их ошибки расплатилась Кейт. 

— Папа, смотри, как наш фонарь высоко! — взволнованно шепчет Джейми. — Его же будет видно из Рая?

— Конечно будет, — Уилл подхватывает сына на руки. — Не замёрз? Пойдём домой, бабушка приготовила твою любимую лазанью.

Небо затянуто тучами. Не видно ни звёзд, ни луны. Уилл думает: ему больше не работать адвокатом. И мечтам о карьере пришёл конец. Но у него есть Джейми, и он должен сделать всё, чтобы его сын был в безопасности.


End file.
